Until These Flames Turn Blue
by rayaikawa
Summary: A poetic retelling of FMA story in Roy's point of view. Royai oneshot. Read and Review please.


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Author's Notes:

Each of the stanzas represents events in the lives of Roy and Riza. The poem is basically retelling the whole FMA story in Roy's point of view but the final stanza is my idea of how I would want FMA to end.

Happy RoyAi Week! ENJOY! :)

Until These Flames Turn Blue

By angelstar2408

_I love you Riza, from the moment we first met._

_From the day we first conversed, I know I'd never forget._

_The smile you had made me fall for you even more and yet,_

_I know falling for you is a decision I'd never regret._

_I love you Riza, as the days went by._

_Even if I was hesitant and shy,_

_I still had a feeling I had to look through your eye._

_And somehow made my feelings known because I had to at least try._

_I love you Riza, my love is as strong and as bright as fire._

_Trusting your back to me is more than what I aspire._

_But even with dreams like ours, I'm sorry for being an accidental liar._

_I never meant to hurt people. I didn't know it was life that power required._

_I love you Riza, through the good and bad._

_Even through the times of war when I thought I'd go mad,_

_Thank you for staying even if it was horrible and sad._

_I just want you to know that I'm glad._

_I love you Riza, for you never left my side._

_Even if both of our hearts are breaking, rotting inside._

_Even if because of us so many innocent people died._

_Our promise to watch each others' back is more than what I need for pain to subside._

_I love you Riza, even if hope is futile and chances are slim._

_Even if I just lost a friend and the path ahead is dim._

_When I said I wanted to transmute him back, I know it was a selfish whim._

"_Oh no, it's starting to rain" I guess don't have to always stay so prim._

_I love you Riza, why don't we try fishing sometime,_

_And take this opportunity to climb?_

_All the way up is a sin I know, but are you willing to commit this crime?_

_Maybe just today we can save just a handful of the lives we took back then this time._

_I love you Riza, don't die that's a decree._

_When I heard gunshots over the phone I was scared I can guarantee._

_And when I saw you crying and ready to die I just can't let it be,_

_For I love you and it could only hurt me so much if you die before me._

_I love you Riza, even after secrets were revealed._

_Even after the pain of death was healed and we have to march into the battlefield,_

_As I held a sword with my right hand and with another a shield._

_We take a stand, we speak up for today we just can't yield._

_I love you Riza, it's too early to call it a defeat._

_Not even separation can make us retreat._

_But as of now that you're not by my side and as I walk down this street,_

_Is it okay if I let the emptiness temporarily fool me tonight and let my heart cheat?_

_I love you Riza, as we take action tonight._

_The flames of a certain colonel will burn bright, everything will be alright._

_It's been so long, it's about time that we take flight._

_We'll show them what we're made of and show them how we fight._

_I love you Riza, you've given me a reason to live._

_When anger gets the best of me will you be able to forgive?_

_I'm sorry, but at least we're alive._

_That way we can move forward and don't worry I believe we'll survive._

_I love you Riza, looks like we hit a dead end._

_Now that I'm powerless who else can I defend?_

_I'm torn between you and committing a taboo, which of the two would you recommend?_

_Live without you or Human Transmutation, which wound will I be able to mend?_

_I love you Riza, in this cold and dark place,_

_There is still a dream we must chase._

_There is still a problem, still an enemy we must face._

_That's why now that you're beside me again, I'm not afraid of this new morning we embrace._

_I love you Riza, will you give me half of your life too?_

_Now that I take your hand I know this much is true,_

_I know I love you because you're one of the few,_

_Who will always stay in my heart until these flames turn blue._

Author's Notes:

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fic/poem! :)

It would really be great if you let me know how it was. Please do review! Thanks!


End file.
